


Buzz Fear

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [56]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Guilt, Kwami Swap, Light Angst, Mistakes, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After having Misterbug help fix her mistake, Lady Noire remembers the opportunity given to her civilian identity to make her dream come true...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Buzz Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette goofs up and Tikki is the one helping her fix and save the city.
> 
> In this AU, Adrien's guilty pleasure is hanging out with Nino and Lady Noire.

[7:20]

"Hey Bug..." Lady Noire asked, running beside Misterbug as he clutched the bee miraculous. Their timers are blinking, but Lady Noire is more concerned about her present situation. "Quick question."

"What is it?" Misterbug asked, searching for Master Fu. "I have work around 8. Can we talk later?"

"Nonono. It's pretty important." Lady Noire tugged his arm, pointing at the old man. "There he is."

"Good eye, _chatte_." Misterbug smiled yet Lady Noire continue to hide behind him so the Chinese man wouldn't spot her. "You know it's not your fault."

"Uh... Yeah..." Lady Noire lets go of his arm, taking some steps away from the park. They both know it was Noire's fault for losing the bee miraculous and letting Chloé become an akumatized heroine. 

"Can you meet with me at the Eiffel?" Lady Noire requested and turned away before her partner could respond. "Ten minutes? Thanks."

* * *

[7:25]

"So what's that all about?" Plagg frowned, refusing to eat his cheese when Marinette offered it to him.

"Come on Plagg. This is your favorite." Marinette offered the can of Camembert.

"Yeah and you're actually thinking of going to NYC?!" Plagg waved his paws, irked. "I thought we had something, kid!"

"We do but Plagg. Come on..." Marinette waved her hands helplessly. "Just think about it. It's not every day you're offered to go to New York and become a real fashion designer."

"With no friends and family." Plagg squinted at the bluenette. "Working to reach the top, listening to _Style faux pas_.."

"She doesn't look that bad... Besides, I'll come back after four years or so..." Marinette winced at the disappointed gaze. "I'm sure the guardian has another black cat in mind right?"

"But you're a good kitten." Plagg crossed his arms. "Yesterday and today isn't your fault."

"I know but... I just mess everything up!" Marinette nudged the can at her kwami. "Eat already. Bug's probably waiting for us."

"Hmph." Plagg grabbed the cheese, munching it slowly.

"You really don't want me to go, huh?" Marinette sat down, staying in an abandoned area as the black cat ate her offering.

"Whatever." Plagg grumbled, swallowing the meal. "I bet a whole wheel of Camembert the bug's going to tantrum."

"If he does whine, you want me to purchase a wheel?" Marinette laughed at the idea. "It's bad enough my room smells like cheese. Don't ruin me."

"Too bad you like me then." Plagg zoomed to rest on her head.

"That I do." Marinette smiled, opening the window. "Ready?"

"Hn." Plagg allows himself to get sucked into his ring.

* * *

[7:37]

"What's wrong, m'lady?" Misterbug asked as he arrived considerably late after getting interrogated by Master Fu. He can't believe Master Fu is angry at his partner. It's Marinette's first time holding a miraculous box while panicking for his well-being. Everyone makes mistakes.

"Hm..." Lady Noire is crouching down, staring down at the people passing by the tower.

"Noire?" Misterbug asked, sitting down beside the black cat. "You're worrying me."

"I got offered an opportunity... To make my dreams come true..." Lady Noire slowly looked at Misterbug's direction. 

"That's great news!" Misterbug beams and Lady Noire wants to smile just as bright...

"...But I need to leave Paris." Lady Noire ended and the glow drops. It withers and sinks to a dull grey floor.

"What?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire needed to look away at the sad sight. For some reason, her heart aches when she sees her partner in a sad mood. "Where? It can't be that far from Paris. Maybe we can ask Master Fu?"

"And let the bee miraculous incident happen again?" Lady Noire whispered, feeling awfully guilty at that. She really wished Misterbug could get angry at her, but all he does is forgive. "I don't think so."

"You're not really thinking of..." Misterbug's voice died to a tacet. They both knew what she's implying.

"I destroyed the Eiffel tower because I panicked, bug. If it weren't for Tikki then who knows what happens next...?" Lady Noire sighed, standing up as she stared at the helicopter. _Audrey being a drama queen down there._ She was lucky Tikki managed to purify and repair the area after her reckless actions to catch the akumatized object. "Maybe I'm not really the best black..."

"No! Don't you dare." Misterbug warned, grabbing her hand. "M'lady. You are an amazing partner. None of this was your fault-"

"It **is** my fault! I was the one who got the bee miraculous and freaking dropped it, bug!" Lady Noire glared at him. "What's worse is that Chloé found it and used it to flaunt her powers! I wouldn't be surprised if the guardian wants to take Plagg back."

"He won't. I talked with him (Lady Noire winced. _Wrong words._ ) and we agreed it's all Chloé's fault." Misterbug reassured. "But... If you really want to pursue your dream...I..."

"I'll miss you." Misterbug admitted and Lady Noire looked up to observe his expression. "I'll wait for you to come back. I..."

"Patrolling won't be the same without you." Misterbug is staring down, refusing to meet her gaze.

"..." Lady Noire doesn't know what to say to that. She changed the topic. "I'm sure you'll work around it."

"When's your flight?" Misterbug muttered. _Wrong move._

[7:45]

"Fifteen minutes." Lady Noire tugged her hand, but Misterbug refused to let go. "Knowing her, she'll wait for me."

"Oh..." Misterbug's voice sounded shaky. Lady Noire cannot look at him. _She shouldn't_. "That's.... Huh. There won't be any time for celebrations..."

"Yeah... It's a once-in-a-lifetime." Lady Noire laughed, but it wasn't really a laugh. 'Misterbug sounded really... sad.'

"Where will you go?" Misterbug inquired, ~~desperate~~.

"New York..." Lady Noire shifted her gaze to stare at the blue skies. "Where the next fashion show will be."

[7:49]

"I guess you gotta go soon." Lady Noire commented, checking her cat baton. _They're still holding hands._ Time is ticking and she might have regretted asking Misterbug's advice. _He's of no help._ Her guilt is either eating her alive or trying to drown her in sorrow. "You and your work. Don't make me as an excuse like last time, all right?"

...

"Bug?" Lady Noire turned her head as Misterbug gave her hug from behind.

"Don't go." Misterbug whispered. _No. Don't. Don't you dare._ Lady Noire blinked rapidly, getting pulled in his arms as he pleaded. "I can't... I don't think I can."

"But you can." Lady Noire can feel his heartbeat, resting her hands on his arms. "I believe you can."

"I'm not perfect." Misterbug keeps saying those words and it worries her how much he thinks about it. Misterbug is seen as perfect and the bug himself said it's the same case in his civilian identity. In his head, there's no room for imperfection. If he fails, ~~what then?~~ Lady Noire had to the one calming him down, letting him relax and make even mistakes look like little perfections.

"I know." Lady Noire raised her hand to pat her partner's head. Misterbug doesn't need to speak for her to know the words lingering in the air.

~~"Then don't leave me."~~

[7:52]

* * *

[8:08]

"Well well well." The fashion queen turned away, seeing the inspiring student fashion designer enter her perspective. "It's about time! We can take off, now!"

"Sorry but" Marinette rotated her ring in her index finger, smiling at Audrey. "I won't be coming to New York with you."

"Say what now?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"I still have so many things to do here." Contacting Jean and Chloé, Marinette had a snap decision. She doesn't need Audrey to become an amazing fashion designer, she'll start from scratch. Marinette will take the long path and hopefully everything will come together. "All the people I love are here my parents, my friends.... ~~my partner.~~ "

"You're making a mistake, _Marinette_." Audrey glared at her, crossing her arms.

"Maybe..." Marinette smiled, ready to convince the woman. "...You're the one who's wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette technically gave herself more time to think about NYC.


End file.
